


Long Live the Empress

by PrincessAki



Category: The Abandoned Empress
Genre: Aristia deserved better, F/M, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, in the first chapter only, which Aristia didn't deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAki/pseuds/PrincessAki
Summary: Aristia La Monique has been trained since birth to be the perfect Empress, but it all becomes for naught upon the appearance of a mysterious girl of another world. She becomes a lesser wife to the Emperor who happily makes the mysterious girl, Jieun, his new empress. Aristia's life becomes miserable and then it's abruptly cut short when she is executed by the guillotine...However she opens her eyes to discover that she is alive and well...but she's reverted to a ten year old! She has been allowed a second chance to defy fate. Will she change her bad ending or will the guillotine await her again in seven years? (Fix-It Fic)





	Long Live the Empress

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fix-It fic of the story The Abandoned Empress by YUNA.  
> The ending was...yikes! So here we are.  
> If you happen to be one of the people who doesn't know how it ended yet...I am so sorry...
> 
> Also a warning: Nothing is explicitly written, but there's implications of non-con...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Abandoned Empress.

The Castina Empire is the only empire on this continent and has a proud history that began more than thousands of years ago. However, it has been declining due to 32nd Emperor's ups and downs, but thanks to the 33rd emperor, Mirkan Lu Shana, the Empire began to bloom again.

Charismatic with a sunny disposition... The 33rd Emperor who was perfect in every way and ruled with generosity and the good of his people in mind. He could have anything he would ever want with a snap of his fingers...except for one thing.

He could not make an heir apparent appear out of thin air.

Due to the Empire's emphasis on bloodlines, if the Emperor passed without a blood heir the Empire would fall into chaos due to confusion in succession. As the Emperor grew wearier and the nobles fought amongst themselves, fights which grew fiercer as time passed, he was finally blessed with a child: Prince Ruveliss Kamaludin Shana Castina was born to the cheers and elation of the citizens. His name meant in the God's language _**'he who will bring glory to a new morning'.**_

Although with the Prince's birth, another problem arose. He was born too late. There were no daughters belonging to a noble house around his age. The Empress, according to the law of the Empire, must be chosen from at least a Marquis house or higher, but by the time the Prince was born, the youngest eligible lady was already ten. It was much too big an age gap.

Although there were nobles who were having children, no daughters were born to any of the eligible noble houses. Discussions began with the Emperor to perhaps change the law, but then a prophecy was foretold about the future Empress. The prophecy proclaimed by the Oracle said a girl would soon be born who would become the Prince's betrothed. If they were to wed, the Empire was to be blessed upon their union.

After four years passed, with the exception to the Duchy household, the only girl that was born to a noble house with a title of at least a Marquis was Aristia La Monique, daughter of Marquis and Marchioness La Monique. She was born with silver hair, like her father, that seemed to be bestowed upon her from the moonlight itself. Her golden eyes were filled with the warmth of the sun, much like her mother's. There was no doubt in the people's mind that she was the one mentioned in the prophecy as her family was the only Marquis family to contribute to the Empire's founding. As soon as she was able to walk, her training to become future Empress began. She was left with no freedom to act as a child, she was a future Empress and would have to act as one.

Around the time the Crown Prince was 21, Emperor Mirkan passed away and the Prince became the 34th Emperor. Aristia waited, knowing she would soon be wed to Ruveliss and become the 34th Empress. But before that happened, on the year that Ruveliss was 21 and Aristia was 16, a mysterious girl appeared at the royal pond. Her hair was as black as obsidian with equally dark eyes and she wore strange clothes. It became clear that she was from another world.

With the mysterious girl's sudden appearance, the temple was thrown into chaos as the girl and the Emperor grew close in what seemed to be mere moments. Upon the reveal of the girl's birth date it was discovered she was born before Aristia. The Oracle who interpreted the prophecy years ago, came forward with a new interpretation.

One that claimed the mysterious girl to be the Emperor's true partner.

The mysterious girl was immediately hailed as the Empress and Aristia was forgotten by the people.

On the day the Empire came to congratulate the new Emperor's coronation, the day Aristia had once looked forward to as she would have become the Empress who would stand by his side. Ruveliss was always so cold towards her despite their betrothal, but despite that Aristia fell in love with him and counted down the days of when they would be wed with flower petals in what little spare time she had. She had always hoped that his heart would soften and grow to love her upon their marriage, but that dream was shattered on this day.

He, who was always so cold to her, was smiling warmly towards the mysterious girl as they held each other's hands in sheer bliss as they received their crowns amongst cheers.

“Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empress!”

“They look so happy! Truly a match made in heaven!”

“Indeed. Now that the Emperor has met his Empress, the Empire will prosper!”

Aristia, who was raised from birth to be Empress, bowed her head as they received their congratulations, unable to look at their cheery smiles which pained her heart. The newlyweds then headed towards the palace where she thought would have become her home.

Perhaps due to his late father's constant doting on Aristia, the Emperor was... _kind_ enough to take her in as a Queen or _**lesser wife**_ who would help the Empress in her duties.

"Wow, you have silver hair! I didn't know people could be born with that color! It's so pretty! What's your name?" The new Empress asked Aristia.

"Responding to the dear Empress, Moon of the Empire, I am Aristia La Monique. Greetings, your majesty."

"Aristia? Can I call you Tia? My name is Jieun." She had a goofy grin on her face as she continued without even waiting for Aristia to respond, “Nobody here is around my age so I don't have any friends. This is great! Nice to meet you, Tia!”

"...I am honored, your majesty..." Aristia knew that among nobility only good friends can call each other by their given names. Moreover, only family and lovers were supposed to call you by a nickname, and Jieun was neither, she wasn't even her friend...

This mysterious girl...Jieun should've been taking etiquette lessons for the last six months and hasn't even grasped the most basic of etiquette.

"It's nice to meet you, I hope we can be good friends!"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Tia, you have such a pretty face, but it doesn't suit your stiff way of speaking! Can't you just relax?"

"...I will obey your command, Your Majesty."

"Obey? Ughh, this isn't a historical drama. Don't say stuff like that and just call me Jieun. Please? It's uncomfortable when you talk to me the same way you talk to Ruvey."

Aristia bit her lip. Doesn't she know how impolite it would be for her to refer to the empress in such a casual manner? It was essential for the upper class to always be formal with each other in this strict imperial system. It was an unspoken rule strictly forced upon them!

Aristia would've loved to tell her off, but no...no.

_'Don't behave indecently, Aristia...'_ She told herself, _'It's not proper for a lady of your standing to be upset over this. She just needs more lessons...yes that's it. She'll learn in time...'_

"Tia, would you like to go outside with me?"

"To where?"

"Well, I wanna go outside the palace, but I don't think the maids would let me go out alone. So let's go out on a stroll together. You can, right?"

"The maids won't let you?"

"Yeah. They take good care of me, but do you know how scary they are? And they're older than me too and that makes it doubly uncomfortable. That's why I'd rather do things alone, but they won't let me."

Aristia had been hearing rumors lately about how the new Empress was _overly benevolent_. Jieun had apparently been dismissing the maids to allow them longer breaks and it touched the maids' hearts so they vowed to take good care of her. Going by what Jieun just said though, it wasn't out of kindness that she was dismissing them, but rather annoyance.

“They're just worried about you...” Aristia mumbled, unable to stop the comment form slipping out. Suddenly Jieun looked at her vacantly. It was rather off-putting...

“So, can we go on our stroll now?”

“Yes, Your Majesty...”

* * *

"Wow, this place is really pretty!" Upon arriving at the Emperor's Garden, Jieun giddily began to run around, leaving Aristia behind.

Aristia didn't really mind though. As soon as they arrived at the garden, she was flooded with nostalgic memories. Memories of her childhood. They were such joyful memories that she couldn't be bothered to care if Jieun left her behind or not.

Aristia slowly made her way to the center of the garden where a tall silver birch tree grows.

As she placed a hand on the tree's trunk particular time in the past arose in her mind. This was where Ruveliss and Aristia first met, when she was ten and he was fifteen. The two would have many meetings in these gardens as time passed alongside the late Emperor. Although Ruveliss always did his best to try and ignore her during their meetings, the late Emperor was much kinder.

_**"My dear girl..."**_ Late Emperor Mirkan would always call her so. The two would often stroll around the gardens together.

_'But now I'm visiting this place without him...'_ Her eyes began to tear up. _'I truly believed I would become his son's wife and we would be happy together...Dear Emperor Mirkan...I miss you...'_

She closed her eyes and let the memories of the kind late emperor sweep over her the same way the gentle breeze swept through the lush flower fields of the garden.

_'But just these memories aren't enough...I wish I could still see you and speak to you...I suppose that makes me too greedy though. Doesn't it, Emperor Mirkan?'_

“Tia, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, Your Majesty. I was just remembering something dear to me."

As Jieun made her way towards Aristia, she stuck her her tongue out at her.

Aristia wished she could've hidden her emotions better...

"What was so dear that it made you cry?"

"I was just thinking of someone who was as dear to me as family, unfortunately I will never see them again."

Jieun's face suddenly fell, she was no longer wearing the same mischievous face earlier. “I see...I miss my own family too. I mean, I was just suddenly dropped in this world after all.

_'That's right...She's not from this world, her majesty must've left a family behind. And she left them behind while she's still rather young too. I believe she's only eighteen, not much older than myself.'_

"Mom, dad...I miss you. I even miss Jisoo and how he never listened to me. I want to see them again."

She left her whole family behind... _'At least...I still have my father around, even if we weren't very close...'_

Aristia began to feel pity for the poor girl and a sort of kinship.

“Your Ma--” She was about to do her best to comfort Jieun who began to cry, but suddenly a familiar yet cold voice interrupted her.

"What's going on here?" Ruveliss had appeared.

“Ruvey!” Jieun sobbed and ran into his arms.

"Jieun, what happened? Who made you cry!?" He wrapped his arms around her.

Aristia bit her lip. For sixteen years...sixteen long years...Ruveliss wouldn't even allow Aristia to hang around him within five feet of him, much less call his name. But Jieun who hasn't even been in this world so long, was able to run into his arms and call him by a cutesy nickname. Not even the nickname his family called him, but a nickname Jieun made up herself.

"What did you do to Jieun!? What did you say to her that made her cry!?" He threw Aristia an accusatory glare.

"Your...Majesty?" Aristia felt tears pricking at her eyes. Was it fair for him to jump to such conclusions just because she happened to be here while Jieun cried? Aristia didn't do anything to his precious empress...

"No, Ruvey! Tia didn't do anything to me. I was just tearing up a bit because I miss my family."

"Oh, I see. Jieun, you must be tired. You should go back into the palace and have a rest. I'll stop by to be with you shortly.” He gazed at her with warm eyes and spoke tenderly to her.

Aristia clutched her heart. Ruveliss continued to watch Jieun as she retreated back towards the palace. He never looked at Aristia with such warmth in his eyes...he never spoke to her with that same tenderness...he never treated her with such kindness...

After Jieun's figure completely disappeared from sight, he turned his full attention to Aristia. There was no trace of any of the warmth in his eyes from before.

"You! I'm warning you."

"Your Majesty?"

"Jieun's a pure and gentle lady, unlike you. You are not worthy of interacting with someone like her. The likes of you shouldn't even dare to think about hanging around her so carelessly."

"...Yes, Your Majesty."

Every word felt like a sharp knife being thrust into her heart.

"Did you think the crown of the Empress belonged to you? It never belonged to you from the start, it had always been Jieun's. The prophecy was merely misinterpreted. Someone like you will never be fit to become Empress."

"..."

"I'm only going to let go of this situation this time. But, if this happens again, I will not forgive you.”

"...Yes Your Majesty...I will keep this in mind."

Aristia lost the strength in her legs once Ruveliss left the garden. She fell to the ground, still clutching her heart.

_'Why do you hate me so much, Ruveliss? I did my best to earn your love...that's all I ever did. I did my best to become a lady who could support you through thick and thin...so why?'_

She finally burst into tears and sobbed all alone in the Emperor's Gardens...

* * *

"Your Grace, please take a look at these documents." A servant came into Aristia's office with a bundle of documents.

"Are they urgent?" She asked as she continued to do the work still in front of her.

"Yes, I was unable to find the Emperor and the Empress...well I was told not to bother her with these things. But these matters are of great importance. The bishop requires these to be looked at right away."

"Okay, I understand. Place them on my desk, you're free to leave." The servant bowed, placed the documents on her desk as instructed, and hurriedly left the office.

Aristia put her pen down and picked up the newly dropped off documents.

These documents were for urgent funding for the temple. No doubt it was due to their massive spending lately. She heaved a sigh. Aristia began to think if it wasn't for her, the Empire would be broke by now. Not only was the Emperor beginning to shirk his work, but the Empress, who _**should**_ be doing this work when the Emperor cannot, isn't even required to do so. Ruveliss decided that these were matters Jieun shouldn't be bothered with with so all of the normal Empress's duties were given to the queen, Aristia.

_'I'm sure that's the only reason he even took me as a lesser wife. Not because he wanted to honor Emperor Mirkan...but because he didn't want his precious Empress to do any of this.'_ Aristia shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about that though. She had to get through these documents.

As Aristia picked up her pen, Jieun burst into her office, “Oh, Tia! I'm so sorry!”

“...”

“...”

It wasn't unusual for Jieun to bother Aristia like this. After their first meeting she has so convinced herself that Aristia was her dear friend who she could go see whenever she wanted, regardless of whether Aristia was busy or not, but this...

“I'm afraid I don't understand, Your Majesty. Why are you apologizing?”Aristia could certainly think of a few things she would be apologizing for...Is it because Jieun finally realized how poor her etiquette is? Or maybe it's because she realized all of _**her**_ work being pushed onto Aristia instead by her ever doting husband?

“Well....” Jieun fidgeted. “I heard that you were supposed to be the Empress. I started hearing some maids saying that you were chosen as Ruvey's future wife from the day you were born. But then I arrived and..! I'm really sorry!”

_'Did she just realize that now? A bit slow with the news, isn't she?'_

“You don't need to apologize, Your Majesty.” Aristia flipped through the documents. “We were simply foolish and the prophecy was misinterpreted.”

“Prophecy?”

“The God of this world had decided long ago who would stand by the Emperor. You are the one who prophecy foretold was His Majesty's destined partner. It's only right that you are the Empress.”

“God decided? Personally, I don't see what's so great about being an empress.”

Aristia stopped flipping through her documents. Her hands began to shake, but this went unnoticed by Jieun who continued to speak.

“I fell into this world suddenly and didn't know anything about where I was. It was overwhelming when everyone around me started talking about an oracle and prophecy and marriage. I didn't know how to go back home, I don't even know if I can! I didn't have much of a choice so I just...went along with it.

“But now I find out that Ruvey already had a fiance! It's not like I wanted this to happen! And doesn't this make me seem like some sort of villainous from a novel? I don't want that! I don't want to be Empress! All I want is to go home!”

Aristia slammed the documents onto her desk and stood up. She couldn't believe this! How...how incredibly frustrating!

“Are you done?”

“...Tia?”

“I am simply shocked by how _irresponsible_ you sound right now. You only _went along_ with all of this because you didn't know if or how you could go back home? Even so, you should've given sincere thought into the kind of position this was when you made your decision.

“The Empress is the mother of all who live in this Empire! She's the official wife and the most beloved partner of the Emperor who must shoulder the Empire! Your position is not something to be taken lightly! It's not a title you can just take because you just wanted _**'to go along with'**_ it and then _**whine**_ about it!”

_'I have...I have always wanted to stand where you are, yet I could never do so! I worked my whole life to be able to stand by his side and support him, yet..!'_ Aristia's emotions began to boil over.

“Tia...”

“It...it angers me to see how carelessly you're taken all of this, Your Majesty! I pity the Emperor and the people of our Empire...But most of all...I pity myself for spending all my youth preparing and only ending up worthless in his eyes. Only being used to do work that was no longer supposed to be mine...”

_'I ended up becoming a lesser wife...a lower queen...because of someone like her...Someone who can't understand how important her role is! Just why...why did he choose someone like her as his partner!? What's so wonderful about her!?'_

“Tia, I-I just...I suddenly came to a strange place. I was confused. And it was hard for me to accept that Ruvey, the only person I relied on in this world, had another wife. And that his wife was you, my friend. I think that's why I said something I shouldn't have. I'm sorry...I'll be leaving now...”

“What's gotten into me...” Aristia sighed and sunk back into her seat. _'I could've held back. I wonder why I've been feeling strangely impatient these days. Like I'm unable to push back my frustration anymore...'_

Aristia looked down on her desk, that's right, these documents still need to be authorized by the...Empress. _'Jieun is able to enjoy all the privileges and luxuries of an Empress, as well as indulge in his love, yet she doesn't do any of the duties that traditionally go with her station.'_

Aristia picked up her her pen to begin signing, but her door was slammed open and she dropped her pen. Looking up she saw Ruveliss.

Aristia quickly got up and curtsies. “Welcome, Your Majesty. The Sun of the Empire.”

He stomped over to her and delivered a swift and painful slap to her face. “What the hell did you say to Jieun!? Did you tell her you were supposed to be Empress!?”

“...I would never, Your Majesty...” Aristia brought her shaking hand up to the cheek he slapped.

“So why did Jieun come to me in tears and tell me to be with you!?”

_'Of course, on the inside I pitied myself and blamed Jieun. But once Jieun appeared I never thought of you as mine...You had never once been kind to me...I know what I desired was but a pipe dream...And I would never wish for your love now...'_

Frustrated with her silence, Ruveliss spoke first, “Do you wish to become my woman that badly? That you'd use Jieun? I can't understand what for. I know it's not for love. A bitter, cold, and spiteful woman like you, who doesn't even cry when slapped...You could _**never**_ feel love.

“House Monique is flourishing so it can't be out of loyalty to your family. Oh, I get it. You wish to bear the future emperor so you could perhaps take the place that was never yours, right?”

_'No!!! Though I had never been loved by you, I wanted to love you even if my feelings were doomed to be one-sided forever. I wanted to be someone who could help you! I never once thought of this as my duty nor did I ever have such motives!'_

Ruveliss roughly grabbed Aristia's wrist, “Strip.”

She stared at him, mouth agape.

“What are you surprised for? Isn't this what you wanted? If you want to be my woman that badly then I will make you so!” He slammed her against the desk.

“Your Majesty! Don't do this!” Aristia resisted and refused to meet his eyes, “Your Majesty, please!”

“Why are you pretending to hesitate now!? Isn't this what you wanted?”

“N-no! I never wanted this! I'm not a concubine, I am a _Queen_! I will only undress and give myself to someone of my own accord, please let me go!”

“A queen? Not a concubine? Hah!” He tightened his grip on her wrist and forced her to look at him with his other hand, “Make no mistake, you are **nothing** to me.”

He slammed her against the wall.

“No! Please!”

“Silence! I'll do as you wish!”

“I never wished for this, please..!”

* * *

Two months passed since that traumatizing event. However, regardless of whether Aristia was feeling up to it or not (she wasn't) she was still expected to attend the Grand Banquet being held later today. She had gotten up earlier, however, since the Empress had called her out, wanting to meet in the Emperor's Garden before the banquet.

Once Aristia arrived, Jieun didn't hesitate to speak her mind, “Tia I'm sorry, but...I've fallen in love with Ruvey.”

Aristia said nothing, her face devoid of emotion, just hearing any variant of his name, nickname or otherwise, made her recall the terror, but Jieun didn't seem to know.

“At first I rejected his words of love because of you, but in the end I couldn't help fall in love with someone as kind as him.”

_'Him? Kind? If only you knew..!'_

“The two of us will... _become one_ once the banquet is over. But I'll treasure you like my own little sister for the rest of my life!” Jieun took Aristia's hands and squeezed them. “We'll be best friends, just like real sisters! Okay?”

Aristia could only squeeze her hands back, but it wasn't a sign of agreeing with her, as Jieun believed, but rather since Aristia was unable to ball her hands into fists, this was the most she could do.

“Well, we should get ready! I'll see you at the banquet okay?” Jieun pried her hands way from Aristia's and went back into the palace.

“Urp...” Aristia used one of her hands to cover her mouth and the other to steady herself on the silver birch tree. “Maybe...I'm getting sick.”

After the feeling of nausea subsided, Aristia made her way back to her chambers and prepared for the banquet.

The banquet was to celebrate Jieun's one year anniversary since appearing in the Empire. A celebration the Emperor insisted on having. People were happily crowding around their Emperor and Empress as the two happily held each other's hands and received the people's congratulations.

_'I don't understand the logic in congratulating them for this anniversary. Congratulations for falling from the sky from another world? Congratulations for happening upon a mysterious girl near the pond on royal grounds?'_ Aristia hid behind a marble pillar, she didn't feel like joining the festivities. Especially since she felt sick. The nausea from earlier was beginning to come back.

Despite hiding away, a maid came up to Aristia, “You Grace, are you feeling ill? You seem pale...”

“Oh I...I'm alright. It's just a bit of...urp!” Aristia stumbled as she held her hand up to her face. The maid quickly helped steady her.

_'I haven't even eaten anything yet, but my insides feel like they're turning over!'_ Upon regaining her composure, Aristia noticed many guests where looking at her and whispering amongst themselves. _'Why are they looking at me like that..?'_

“Is something wrong?” Ruveliss and Jieun came up to Aristia upon seeing the commotion.

Aristia quickly curtsied, “It's nothing, Your Majesties, nothing is wr...urrp! Urrph!” Aristia fell to her knees.

“Your Grace!” The maid hurriedly knelt next to her and rubbed her back.

“Congratulations, Your Majesty!” A man came up to them, his voice booming.

“What do you mean by that, Sir Rass?” Ruveliss addressed the man.

“Although I may seem quite hasty, I do believe the Queen is with child! That is a great blessing to this Empire and the royal family. It's only right for me to offer congratulations, is it not?” With Sir Rass's loud voice, soon the entire crowd of guests had their attention on Aristia.

They all soon began speaking quite loudly, compared to the whispers from before.

“She's pregnant!?”

“The Empress is right there yet the lesser wife got pregnant first.”

“Then she could...”

But despite all the gossip, Aristia could only think of one thing, _'I'm...with child?'_

“NOOOOOOO!!” Jieun wailed and slumped to the floor.

“Jieun! Jieun! Are you alright!?” Jieun did not respond to Ruveliss's call as she stared at Aristia. “Here, Jieun, stand up.”

Even after being held up by Ruveliss, Jieun was still staring blankly at Aristia.

“Hear me, _dear_ Queen.” Aristia looked at Ruveliss. “To think I'd hear news of your child on such a memorable day as today, it's quite a blessing. I am _truly_ delighted.”

_'His voice is tender...but his eyes are so cold! He isn't speaking the truth, he's simply saving face..!'_ Aristia was shaking. Of course she didn't expect any true kindness form him, whether she was with his child or not, but something about the way his tone and his stare didn't match....was very frightening.

However, the guests erupted in cheers, “Congratulations Your Majesty! Congratulations Your Grace, the Queen!”

“Since you don't seem to be well, would it not be better for you to return to your chambers and rest now?”

“Yes Your Majesty...Then I shall take my leave.” Aristia curtsied.

“I should be walking you out, but the guest of honor shouldn't leave his place. I shall send a doctor to look over your health and see you afterward. Do take care of yourself.”

“I...am grateful, Your Majesty.” Aristia couldn't believe her voice wasn't shaking. Before leaving she glanced at Jieun...who was hatefully glaring at her.

Aristia left the banquet hall with the maid from earlier scurrying behind to help her.

As Aristia walked to her chambers she clasped her shaking hands together, _'He is clearly banishing me...'_

* * *

“You must let yourself rest since this is only the beginning of your pregnancy. This tea will help you feel better and less nauseous. I've already had a mad inform kitchen staff to prepare some for you every morning.” The doctor smiled as he handed her a cup of tea.

“Thank you.” Aristia weakly smiled. _'So I really am with child...I thought I was just sluggish and feeling sick from overworking these days.'_

The doctor bowed and left her room.

She took a sip of the tea and placed her free hand on her stomach, _'There's a baby in here...'_

Although she couldn't say she was happy with how it happened, she would cherish this child. They may have the Emperor's blood, but they were also still _her_ child.

_'Your father....won't love us, but I'll make sure you to give you an abundance of love, you'll never feel unloved, I promise you.'_ Aristia smiled as she rubbed her belly.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the banquet. Although Ruveliss said he would come see her, he never did.

_'Of course, I knew he wouldn't, but....He called me to his office today...'_

“Urph..!” Unfortunately the day he decided he wanted to see her, but not go to her chambers, had to be on a day she was feeling particularly dizzy and sluggish.

_'I often feel ill and uneasy these days...I wonder if it's because of all the rain lately.'_

Aristia listened to the pitter patter of the rain against the windows in the hallways before entering the Emperor's office.

“I am here as you requested, Your Majesty, the Sun of the Empire.” Aristia curtsied.

“I don't wish to speak with you for long so I'll be brief.” He turned away from the window and faced her. “I don't suspect that the child in your belly is not mine. Judging by your high sense of pride, you wouldn't sleep around with some other man.”

_'Stay calm...stay calm...'_ Aristia chanted to herself. But she couldn't tell why she needed to stay calm. Was it from the fear of being near the man who...Or was it from the anger she felt towards him at that moment? Saying that her high sense of pride is the only reason she wouldn't sleep around... _'Stay calm...stay calm...'_

“However, keep this in mind. I will choose my heir. And I will only choose amongst the children from the Empress, not you. It doesn't matter to me how many children you bear or how intelligent or strong the children grow to be. They will never become my heir. Do you understand?”

_'It feels as if he's slicing a knife through my entire body...stay calm...stay...'_

“Why aren't you answering? I asked, Do. You. Understand?”

“Yes...I under....uh?” Aristia felt her eyes get blurry and the room began to spin...

“Ahh!” Aristia was about to fall to the ground, but was caught by Ruveliss.

For once he actually showed true concern for Aristia. “Are...”

“Ruuuvey~! I didn't want to wait for you any longer so I came to you!” Jieun happily threw open the doors to Ruveliss's office wide open. “Since today we...”

Jieun's smile faded and was replaced with a glare, “How could you...”

“Jieun this is--”

“How could you both do this to me!?”

“Jieun this isn't what you think, the Que--”

“I don't care!” Jieun ran out of the office.

“Wait! Jieun! Please just listen to me, Jieun!” Ruveliss let go of Aristia and was about to give chase but...

“KYAAAAAAH!!”

“What..!? Queen!?”

“Ah..! My...my belly! My baby!” Aristia clutched her stomach.

_'It feels like my stomach is being ripped to pieces! It hurts, it hurts so much! My baby! My baby!'_

“Is there anyone outside!? Call the doctor here! Now!” Ruveliss shouted.

“My...ba...by...” The world was growing dark. The pain was too much. But surely...her baby would be alright...right? The doctor would be here soon, soon, soon...So it's okay to...drift off...her baby will be...fine...

But before she drifted off she felt something warm pool between her legs and she could hear a distant scream, “Blo--!”

* * *

Sun crept through the windows in Aristia's chambers. _'Morning? Ah, just another day, but why do I feel so..._ _ **empty**_ _?'_

“Are you awake, Your Grace?” Upon seeing the doctor, yesterday's events flooded Aristia's mind.

She clutched her bed sheets in a white knuckle grip. “Did I lose...my baby?”

“I'm afraid so...I am so very sorry, Your Grace.”

_'I thought as much...it did feel like there was a lot of blood.'_ But even if she figured this was inevitable, it didn't stop the pain in her heart. She had already promised to love and cherish her child...to think she wouldn't be able to hold them in her arms and tell them how much she loved them...

“Then...Will I-I, will I be able to bear another child?”

“That's...because you were always quite frail in health since you were young, Your Grace...” The doctor stopped there.

_'I see...then I won't be able to have my own child...Now and forever...But maybe that's for the best...after all, they say I'm a cold, heartless woman....Would any child be happy raised by such a mother?'_

Although Aristia tried to convince herself that this was for the best, she silently wept to herself.

* * *

Gossip began to spread throughout the palace in the coming weeks.

“The Queen is in such a state yet her father, Marquis Monique, hasn't even come to see her. He only goes back and forth from the knight's quarters!”

“Well, of course. House Monique had always been fiercely loyal to the royal family. I mean, he didn't even show any discontent when his daughter became a lesser wife instead of the Empress! That's a big humiliation after all the years she trained to be Empress.”

“Maybe he doesn't care about his daughter?”

“Well, the queen certainly seems calm after losing her child. Ice must flow through the veins of that entire family.”

* * *

_'I wonder...how much time has past. Days? Weeks? It feels like an eternity to me...'_ Aristia lost her sense of time, she slept through most of the days and nights. Or rather, she attempted to. Most times she would wake up after only an hour of sleep from a nightmare and attempt to fall back asleep for another three...

_'Staying in bed isn't going to help me...I should head to the office. I'm sure a lot of work has piled up while I was away.'_ Aristia dressed in some simple clothing and was going to head out, but she could hear maids gossiping on the other side of the door. Normally, she wouldn't care, but...this time she cracked open the door a bit.

“Hey, did you hear the news!?”

“Is it true?”

“It is! I heard the head maid talking about it herself! _**The Empress is with child**_!”

_'Jieun...is pregnant!?'_

“I heard that the Emperor was so very delighted! They're going to hold a grand banquet and offer gifts to all the people in the Empire! Even the temples are praying to bless the child of the prophesied Empress!”

“Amazing! The Empire will finally welcome an heir to the throne!”

_'When I was with child...there were no such celebrations...and nobody rejoiced...nobody...not even the only family I had left...'_

“Ha...Haha! Ahahahahaha!” Aristia broke down into a fit of laughter.

“Ah! Your Grace! Forgive us!” The maids said once they realized Aristia had been listening.

“Pregnant! She's pregnant! So Jieun has a child, does she!?” Aristia said between bouts of laughter.

“P-please calm yourself, Your Grace!”

“My Dear Queen is something wrong!?” Suddenly a man burst threw the doors of her chambers. It was a man Aristia recognized, a man she had not seen for a long while.

“Sir Monique!” The maids yelped.

“So you've finally decided to step foot into the palace, father! Are you here to congratulate the Empress for bearing a child as well? You must be! I won't ever be able to have a child form now on, but look! She's pregnant! How funny! Don't you think so father!?” Aristia continued to laugh and laugh.

Her father walked to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, “Please, get a hold of yourself!”

“I....forgive me for being such a disgrace, father...” Aristia frowned, _'He must be disappointed. After all, I've been trained since I was little to contain all my emotions and yet...He's always been stern to everyone, me, himself...'_

“I should have never sent you here.”

“...What?”

Her father had never once disobeyed anything that was decided by the royal family. He was always loyal. So just what did he mean by saying that now?

“Your Grace, please listen closely. I have to travel to the borders due to an urgent matter. So please stay strong and wait for me. When I return I will bring you back to our Monique family home.”

“Is that really true father? Can I...Can I really go back home?”

“I will definitely take you home, we will go together. So please, ready yourself and stay well.”

“Yes..! Yes, father!”

_'Father..! He was always so stern and strict with me, but now he's showing genuine concern!'_ Although as she watched her father's back as began to walk away, uneasiness began to bubble up within her.

_'Father...he seems so far away now. Maybe I should call him back, tell him not to leave.'_ She shook her head. _'No, he'll return soon. He always keeps his promises._

_When he comes back I'll ask him...did you really think me more important than the royal family? Even though you always put them and the Empire before everything and everyone?'_

* * *

Four days after Sir Monique went on his mission to the borders, Empress Jieun was attacked on her way to town.

A maid, who had followed her secretly, saw her laying on the ground, but saw no one, “Y-Your Majesty!”

Jieun was quickly brought back to her chambers and a doctor was called. Soon after, Ruveliss came bursting through the door.

“Jieun!”

“R-Ruvey...Our baby...I lost our baby!” She buried her head into his shoulder.

“Jieun...who did this to you!? To our child!?” Ruveliss roared as he held her tight.

“I-I didn't see they're faces, they wore masks. But I'm sure...I'm sure it was that dastardly Sir Monique behind it all! He must hold a grudge because of Tia!”

“Why those...You, maid! Call the guards! I want the head of the Monique family apprehended immediately! He'll be executed on the morrow!”

“B-but Your Majesty...” The maid, who had not seen anyone, tried to speak up, but was silenced by the glare from Ruveliss. Frightened, she ran off and called the guards. Once the guards ran off she went to her room and wrote a letter to her roommate, instructing her to inform the Queen of what is about to transpire...and another bidding farewell to her family....

The maid knew this would be the last thing she would do...

* * *

The next day, the maid's roommate found the letter addressed to her a little after morning. Panicked, she burned the letter before making her way to Aristia's office.

“Your Grace! Your Grace! It's an emergency!” The maid wailed. “Marquis Monique was arrested for treason!”

“My father!?” She dropped the documents in her hands, shaking. _'This can't be...!'_

The maid explained the contents of the letter her roommate had given her. About how her father was said to be the mastermind after Jieun attested against him (with no concrete evidence, if she may add). And how the Emperor planned to execute him today.

Aristia ran out of her office and headed towards the throne room, _'Father is a loyal man, he would never do such a thing!'_

As expected, the Emperor was sitting on his throne. “Your Majesty, please spare my father! I beg you!”

“...You're asking me to forgive someone who tried to kill the Empress?” He glared.

“There must be some sort of misunderstand! Father would never do such a thing! Please...think of the countless years our house has been loyal to the royal family. Please spare his life..!”

A wicked smirk appeared on his face, “Kneel.”

“P-Pardon?”

“Didn't you say you wanted to save your father?”

“Yes...”

“Then kneel at my feet and lay your head on the ground. Lick my shoe and I shall spare your father.”

“...” Aristia clenched her dress.

“Well? Can't you do it?”

_'I...I am a woman who has been trained all her life to be an Empress, to be the beloved partner of the Emperor. Watch and judge the people alongside him...stand by his side as an equal...I was taught to uphold my pride above all else..._

_'Even after all that's happened, even as a lesser wife, I am still a member of the royal family...I'm sure father would want me to continue upholding my pride and not do something so humiliating, but..._

_'My father showed me his love and concern for the first time. He promised we'd go home together._

_'Pride, dignity...none of that matters to me anymore! I will save my father, no matter what!'_

Aristia went up to the Emperor and knelt before him, bringing her face to his foot, she did as she had been instructed, all for the sake of her father.

“Hmph, you had always been arrogant. Now I finally see you kneel.”

“...Will you spare my father's life as promised?” Aristia looked at him, hopefully.

He grinned, “Oh, how unfortunate. Your father is already dead. He was executed this morning.”

_'I won't...ever see my father again!?'_ Tears pricked her eyes.

“You're more naive than I thought. Did you really think I would let him live? He killed my child, he hurt my Jieun.” The Emperor grinned at her. “All you did, was for naught. A man who kills a royal heir deserves to hang.”

Aristia never longed for her father's love and affection, she knew that in his eyes her duty came first. But during the last moments when she saw his back as he left...the final time she would ever see him, she thought that perhaps, they could happily live as a real family for once. It was a flickering hope. A final string of happiness she had thought she could grasp, but in what seemed like a blink of the eye, that string had been used to end her father's life upon the gallows.

Now she would never know that happiness between a parent and child. Her father had been taken from her...and her child had as well...her child...her child..!

“You say my father killed your child? And that such a man deserves to hang for killing a royal heir? Then what about you..?” Aristia stood up, glaring at him as tears streamed down her face. “You took away my father and my child...you took everything from me and left me with nothing! So what about you!? Where's your punishment!?”

He gave her no answer as he grinned at her, clearly gloating. How dare he...how dare he...how dare he..!

“How dare you!” She took the golden hair stick from her hair and with all the force she could muster, she thrust it into the Emperor's chest! Taking it out again, the blood splattered onto her chest and more fell to the floor from his new wound.

“Ugh..!” He groaned in pain.

“Your Majesty! Your Majesty is wounded!” Servants and guards came rushing in.

“Hurry call for the doctor!” One servant shouted, “The rest of you, apprehend the queen!”

Aristia did not struggle as the guards surrounded her and dragged her away to a prison cell. She was surprised at her own actions if she was honest. How could she do something like that? She'd never hurt a fly! But the Emperor...the Emperor..!

She was thrown into a cell and as soon as the doors closed she weakly got up and looked out the small window of the cell.

_'This wasn't meant to happen...what went wrong!? What happened to me!?_

* * *

The following day, Aristia was taken from her cell early morning, her hair was cut short and she was changed into rags. Today she would be publicly executed by guillotine.

As she was escorted towards the guillotine she began to think.

_'Where did it all go wrong?_

_'Why am I here?'_

Finally, she stood in front of the guillotine as a guard read her wrongdoings.

“The sinner, Aristia La Monique, engaged in immoral activities out of petty envy and jealousy! And has committed a great treason by daring to assassinate the Emperor!”

_'Petty envy? Jealousy? No...he abandoned me and robbed me of everything...I wouldn't be here if he had just allowed me to leave with my father...'_

“As such she will be deposed of the position of Queen. The fortune, title, and land of the Monique marquisate will be confiscated. As punishment for attempting to murder a royal...as punishment for her sins...”

_'Sins? My only sin...'_

“..She will be executed!”

_'...was loving you...'_

The guard roughly pushed Aristia forward and secured her upon the stocks on the guillotine's bottom frame. The citizens around murmured to themselves and glared at her, a few others, however, seemed to hold, at least, a bit of pity for her, but dared not voice it.

Looking forward, Aristia saw that the Emperor and Empress had a _wonderful_ view of her. It seemed like Jieun was terrified over the guillotine and buried her face into the Emperor's side as he hugged her reassuringly. Then his eyes met Aristia's.

He smirked at her.

Something within Aristia snapped and tears began to stream down her face. She gave a deprecating laugh. _'You had been my only purpose in life, yet to you I was only a bother.'_

“On my mark!” he guard raised his hand up.

_'If I could begin my life anew...I promise...'_

The guard swung his hand down.

_'I won't ever...love you again...'_

_**Kshunk!** _

The Empress peeked at the scene...blood spewed as Aristia's head fell...

* * *

Aristia La Monique.

A woman who had been born for the Emperor.

The flower of the Empire.

She was to become the Emperor's most beloved.

At the very least...she was supposed to be.

  


 


End file.
